ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Gotham Crusader
Batman: Gotham Crusader is a Batman Videogame coming out in 2015. Though it is made by Rocksteady, it is not part of the Arkham Series. Plot The game starts with Batman foiling a robbery. He takes down a gang of crooks, all of whom are wearing clown masks. A voice over from the Joker talks about how Batman is a hero, preserving justice and order while destroying evil and chaos. The Joker mentions how thanks to Batman, Gotham City is finally safe. But not for long. An explosion rocks downtown Gotham. Batman arrives in his Batmobile. He rushes into a burning building to rescue citizens. After all citizens are rescued, Batman jumps out of the building as it explodes behind him. He uses his glider-cape to glide to a nearby building. He is attacked by more Clown Criminals. After beating them, he is approached by Bane. They fight, and Batman wins by using his Electrified Grappling Gun to destroy Bane's Venom Tubes. Batman then knock Bane out. Later, Bruce Wayne is at a board meeting, discussing the new Wayne Satellite. Sleeping Gas starts coming out of the vents causing everyone to collapse. Bruce wakes up in a strange metal room that is slowly filling up with poison gas. He escapes and quickly dons his Batsuit. He tracks down the rest of the board of directors to a warehouse, where they are being held hostage by a group of criminals. Batman uses his Stealth Take downs to defeat the enemies. However, Deadshot snipes one of the board members and flees. Batman is tracking down Deadshot. He battles the Russian Mob, including KGBeast, and finds out that Deadshot was recently hired to kill Mayor Hamilton Hill. He attacks Deadshot before the shot can be fired. They battle, and after Batman wins, Deadshot reveals that he was hired by the Riddler. Batman does not know who he is, so he goes to the Batcave to investigate. He uses the Batcomputer for research, and finds out about a man named Edward Nigma who was arrested three years ago. Edward was a criminal mastermind who specializes in codes, puzzles, riddles, and death traps. Batman goes to Blackgate Penitentiary and finds Edward Nigma there. Edward openly admits to being the Riddler, but Batman questions how he could hire Deadshot while still in prison. "Edward" replies that he isn't in prison and morphs into Clayface, who attacks Batman. Batman defeats him by spraying him with a pipe filled with nitrogen. After Batman leaves, Harley Quinn sneaks into the prison disguised as a guard. She frees Deathstroke, Clock King, Bronze Tiger, Firefly, and Scarecrow. Batman and Robin(Jason Todd) are searching for the real Riddler. They are ambushed by a group of ninjas and Deathstroke. Batman and Robin defeat the enemies and Deathstroke. As the police arrive, Deathstroke tells Robin that his real mother is alive and is being held captive by the Joker. Jason becomes determinated to find his mom, even as Batman is searching for Riddler. Robin is hunting down minions of the Joker and interrogating them about his mother. One of them tells him that Black Mask was involved with the kidnapping. Robin tracks down Black Mask to his skyscraper, takes out his bodyguards and gangsters, and defeats his personal guard Killer Croc. Robin quickly apprehends Black Mask and questions him about the kidnapping of his mother. Black Mask says how he let Joker borrow some of his men for the kidnapping, but refuses to say anything else. Batman rushes into the room, only to see Black Mask falling through a broken window. Batman angrily accuses Robin of pushing him, but Jason denies this, saying that Black Mask "slipped." Batman takes Robin back to the Batcave and tells Alfred to keep an eye on him. Batman is searching for clues about the Riddler when a group of gangsters, Two-Face, and Firefly attack the Police Department. Batman fights through the criminals and confronts Two-Face, who is threatening to burn off half of Commissioner Gordon's face with a flamethrower. Batman rescues the Commissioner and fights Two-Face. After Batman wins, he uses his Glider Cape to chase after an escaping Firefly. He takes down Firefly and goes back to the mansion. He finds an unconscious Alfred and no sign of Robin. Robin is brutally interrogating a Clown Criminal. He finds out that Harley Quinn is hiding out at a closed down amusement park. Robin breaks into it and takes out all of Joker's minions. He finds Harley Quinn, who attacks him with her hammer. Robin defeats her and threatens to kill her unless she gives him information. She tells him nothing, and so he grabs her gun and prepares to shoot her. Batman intervenes and gets angry at Robin for attacking Alfred, and killing criminals. Robin runs off. Batman is searching for Robin in the streets of Gotham. A group of criminals attack him. Though he easily defeats them, Bronze Tiger ambushes and poisons him. Batman is disorientated and hallucinating, hearing Joker's laugh and Jason's screams. He realizes that it is Scarecrow's Fear Toxin and tries to fight a monstrous hallucination of Bronze Tiger that is a bloodthirsty Tiger Creature. Though Batman puts up a good fight, he is eventually defeated. Before Bronze Tiger can land the finishing blow, Robin runs over him with the Batmobile. Batman tries to chase after him but he is injured. After recovering, he heads to the Batcave to try to locate Robin. However, the Fear Toxin has not yet worn off and he hallucinates of a giant bat-monster, then of Joker, then of an angry and bitter Jason. He must fight all the hallucinations, but he is weak and tired after defeating Robin. He collapses on the ground until he is found by a horrified Alfred. Robin is searching for more information. He beats up a group of gangsters working for the Joker, and they tell him that information about his mother is being kept in a clock tower. He heads to the clock tower only to be attacked by a group of mercenaries. The last mercenary activates a bomb strapped to his jacket, and so Robin throws him off a tower. The man detonates in midair, and a recovering Batman sees the explosion. Robin is attacked by Scarecrow, who causes him to hallucinate that he is fighting the Joker. "Joker" wins, and Jason watches as his mother is shot. Batman arrives and kills Joker, but he then attacks Jason. Jason kills Batman by stabbing him with a Batarang. The illusions of Joker, Batman, and Jason's mom all vanish, and Robin is attacked by Scarecrow and Clock King. Robin injects Scarecrow with a high dosage of Fear Toxin and stabs Clock King with a clock hand. A weak and bleeding Clock King tells Robin that his mother is being kept in Saudi Arabia. As Robin is escaping, Batman arrives at the clock tower and brings Scarecrow and Clock King to the hospital. Batman is trying to track down Robin. He breaks into A.R.G.U.S and hacks into their computer system. He finds a surveillance video of Jason Todd at an airport. Before Batman can pursue him, a swarm of A.R.G.U.S agents attack him. He defeats them all, only for the facility to go into lock-down mode. As he tries to escape, he is attacked by several heavily armed criminals. After taking them all down, a voice over the intercom tells him that in eight minutes, A.R.G.U.S headquarters will explode. Instead of just trying to escape, Batman finds and disarms all bombs. He is then ambushed by more criminals. After quickly taking care of them, he questions them on the Riddler's whereabouts. They give him a clue that leads him to the A.R.G.U.S control room. There he finds Riddler. Robin's plane just landed in Saudi Arabia. He is searching for information about his mother and the Joker. He finds a news report about a break-in at a government building, where all the guards were killed by Joker Venom. He kidnaps and interrogates the head of the building, and learns that a nuclear missile was stolen. He traces the missile to an abandoned warehouse. Batman confronts Riddler, who delightedly congratulates him on successfully completing his challenge. When Batman starts to attack him, the Riddler stabs him with a concealed knife and hits the Batman in the head with his staff. Batman wakes up trapped in a metal box that is thrown into Gotham Harbor. As he sinks, he realizes that his utility belt is missing. Batman uses his Gauntlet Blades to dislodge a panel in the box, which allows him to escape. He swims to a dock, where he is confronted by the Riddler and many of his thugs. The Riddler tells Batman that he told the Joker to kidnap Robin's mother, in order to separate Batman and Robin, so they would be easier to kill. He then tells Batman that he knows his true identity. Batman attacks the Riddler and his thugs. Though he is outnumbered, Batman manages to defeat all the criminals. The defeated Riddler tells Batman where Robin is, and says that it doesn't matter, as Jason will die soon anyway. Batman runs to the Batmobile and drives away. In Saudi Arabia, Robin has reached the warehouse where Joker is keeping his mom. He fights through an army of Joker Thugs. Eventually, he reaches the room that Joker is in. He finds his mom and the Joker, after a fight with Joker, in which Joker wins, the Joker tells him the truth about his mother. Jason's mother had previously performed illegal operations on teenage girls, and had been embezzling from the hospital she used to work at. The Joker used that information to blackmail her into coming to the warehouse, as part of a plan to lure Robin to the building. The Joker then fights Robin, and wins. He begins beating Robin up with a crowbar. As Robin lies unconsciousness and bloody, the Joker activates a time bomb. He then leaves, just as Batman lands in his plane. Batman rushes to the warehouse, but it explodes before he can get there. In the ruins, he finds the dead bodies of Jason and his mother. Elsewhere, the Joker is talking to the League Of Assassins. He offers them the Nuclear Bomb, if they allow him to kill Batman. Ra's Al Ghul accepts. Batman then shows up. He fights through the League Of Assassins, and defeats Ubu. He reaches Joker, and defeats him. Ra's Al Ghul then activates the Nuclear Bomb, and fights Batman. Ra's Al Ghul overpowers him, but Joker shoots Ra's Al Ghul, killing him, before saying that only he is allowed to kill Batman. Batman then stops the Nuclear Bomb by flooding the building. Batman and Joker leave. When they return to Gotham, Joker is sent to Arkham, and Batman mourns Jason Todd. At Jason's grave, Superman arrives, and confronts Batman. Batman is angry that Jason died, and takes his anger out on Superman, saying that with all of Superman's power, he should be able to save everyone. Superman says that he can't save everyone, but if they work together, they might be able to. The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter all arrive. Superman asks Batman to join the Justice League, and Batman accepts. They then shake hands. After the credits, there is a scene where at Jason's grave at night, Ra's Al Ghul appears. He gives a eulogy, then Ubu starts digging up the grave. Category:Video games